


Closer // Shyan

by starg_irl



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, NSFW, Top!Shane, bottom!Ryan, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, shyan, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: Ryan just wants to be distracted, and Shane is happy to help.





	Closer // Shyan

Ryan flinched, hearing a noise from the far side of the room. Why Shane felt the need to provoke a demon he would never understand, but there was no possible way that he was getting any form of sleep tonight. His heart would be a low thump in his chest, but he would still be extremely aware of its irrational speed due to the fear. Every little noise and bump would cause him to jolt and curse, and he found himself envying the camera crew who got to go home to their non-demonic infested beds and sleep a peaceful night. Once again, he would hear a noise that sounded like something shifting, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. By this point he was blaming everything on Shane, and figured it would be perfectly fair if he woke him up from his slumber. Shifting closer to the boy he would let out a squeaked, “I’m gonna get closer to you, I don’t care.”  
The quiet words seemed to finally wake Shane, as he let out a mumbled reply and threw his arm over the trembling boys waist. Ryan didn’t think it was possible to tense any more than he already was, yet still he found himself freezing up at the small action.

Surely Shane meant nothing by it, his mind must have been too sleep filled to notice his own actions. Ryan felt small in comparison to the lanky man beside him, and for some reason he felt comfort and protection in that. A shadow would flicker across the room, making Ryan skittish. Deep down he knew his eyes were deceiving him, but that factor wouldn't stop him from cowering against Shane, his body trembling silently. By now Shane was almost fully awake, sensing the shorter boy's distress. Despite being annoyed he still felt the need to calm him down. With a quick tug Ryan would be pulled closer, his face being nestled into Shane's chest as he let out a shaky breath of relief.  
“You need to calm down, it’s just your mind playing tricks on you,” Shane would hush out, breaking the quiet with his words.  
Ryan would stutter out a short cut, “y-yeah,” knowing the other man was right even if he didn’t want to admit it.  
Drawing in a breath he would relax in Shane’s shielding grip, somehow feeling fearless even in his current situation. So fearless that his hands would find themselves sliding under the other boy's shirt, pressing against the warm skin.

"Your hands are cold as fuck!" Shane would yelp, shivers running down his spine.  
"That's not my fault, that's the fucking demon making everything cold because you pissed it off!" Ryan would speak defensively, pressing his hands harder against Shane's stomach to prove his point. Rather than proving his point, Shane would laugh at his childishness, his eyes rolling in the dark. Maybe that's what made this all so much easier, the talking and gentle touches. Because they didn't have to look each other in the eyes, they didn't have to lie to the person in front of them about how they felt. They were just two voices, talking back and forth with no judgement or shame. And maybe that's what possessed Shane to tilt his head downward and plant a kiss to Ryan's forehead, even as the boy was midway through a speech about how Shane was absolutely fucking crazy for tantalising demons. The small touch would cause a shockwave of after effects, Ryan gasping midway through his rant before stopping completely. Just when Shane was sure he had gone too far this time, a hand would come up and fumble against his face. At first, he was unsure what Ryan was trying to do, until the other boy's lips were on his and he realised he had been trying to map out his face through the darkness. 

The kiss would be heated, and even slightly desperate as their lips meshed together. Shane would release a deep moan from the back of his throat, nipping at Ryan's bottom lip before pulling back for air. Their breathing would echo throughout the room, bouncing off the walls which made the situation seem ten times more intense. As a last-minute decision, Ryan would unzip his sleeping bag, along with Shanes'. The brown-haired man wouldn't have time to protest about the cold, or even have time to be confused as the smaller boy clambered on top of him. Ryan's thighs would be placed either side of the other boys' hips, and despite the cool in the room their bodies would radiate enough heat for it not to bother them.  
“W-what’re you doing, Ryan?” Shane would ask out of uncertainty in regard to the boys’ actions.  
“Distract me.” The words would be loud and clear, and that’s all it took for Shane to grip the back of Ryan’s neck and tug his face down, shoving their lips together in another kiss.  
This one wouldn’t be as calculated, their tongues frantic to get a taste of the other person. Almost thoughtlessly, Ryan would begin to rock his hips against Shane’s, whining into his mouth at the new-found friction. Any sense of fear or anxiety would now be replaced by lust as they began to undress one another, pulling back to take off their shirts in a chaotic rush.

Their bare chests would press together, skin burning against skin; and suddenly Ryan was thankful the camera crew had refused to spend the night. Now shirtless, Ryan would begin to trail light kisses down Shanes' chest and stomach. His teeth would nip at the other boys jutting hip bones, coming to a stop just above his pants. In one precise movement, Ryan would tug the taller boys’ pants down to mid-thigh, exposing his flushed cock. By now, Ryan had shifted himself into a more comfortable position between Shane's thighs, giving him easier access to lean down and take the tip of Shane's cock in his mouth.  
It would almost be like Shane’s mind refused for him not to vocalise his thoughts, a comment leaving his mouth shortly after. “If I had known this is all it took for you to go down on me I would have done it a long time ag- “  
His sentence would be cut off with a sharp intake of air as Ryan took the rest of his length in his mouth. His body would shake and jerk, and he could almost sense Ryan rolling his eyes. The smaller boy would be full of surprises, and Shane felt like it was going to give him a heart attack by this point. Shane knew that if Ryan kept flicking his tongue like that he wasn’t going to last, and would tug Ryan off him by his hair which would for once be a ruffled mess.

After leaving a sloppy kiss on Ryan’s red and swollen lips, Shane would work on repositioning them. Ryan would find himself on all fours, face down with his ass up in the air and the taller man behind him. His pants and underwear would be completely discarded to the side, and he was thankful the moon had come out even more to cast light on them and make this whole process ten times easier. Shane would be awestruck for a moment, but decided to waste no more time considering he had a cute and willing boy on all fours for him. Ryan would let out a broken whine, feeling the flat of a tongue lick a stripe across his hole. He hadn’t expected this, but he definitely was not complaining. He couldn’t help himself as he began to shove his ass backwards against the brunettes’ face, needing more and more of his tongue. Shane would oblige, delving his tongue inside the boy before moaning at the taste, the vibrations causing Ryan to whimper and dig his fingernails into the sleeping bag beneath him.  
“F-fuck me,” Ryan would choke out, knowing he was growing close to cumming.  
Shane would pull back, ignoring the automatic whine that would leave Ryan’s parted lips. Lining himself up with the boy’s wet hole, he would push in with one fluid motion before bottoming out.    

Shane would let out a low groan at the feeling of Ryan’s tight, warm hole wrapped around his cock. It didn’t help that the tinier boy would be arching his back in the prettiest fucking way possible just to put on a show for the boy behind him. Ryan knew what he wanted, and he definitely knew how to get it as far as Shane was concerned. Pulling out almost fully, Shane would snap his hips forward, his hands bruising Ryan’s hips to keep him in place against his rough force. He had no patience, not with Ryan and not right now. Ryan would be letting out these cute little whimpers and whines at the feeling of Shane’s cock brushing against his prostate continuously and he swore there wasn’t a moment where he wasn’t being overstimulated with pleasure. His cock would be flushed red and leaking pre-cum, neglected until Shane’s large hand wrapped around his length. He would shudder at this, fucking himself back against Shane so that every time he moved, so would the boys’ fist. It’s not like the boy behind him would care anyway, basking in the feeling of Ryan putting in so much work just to get off. One of Shane’s hands would move from Ryan’s bruised hips to his shoulder, stroking over the skin in a comforting fashion. Ryan clearly hadn’t been touched like this in months, and every little tremor he created would prove it. Luckily for him, Shane hadn’t been touched like this in months either, their climax’s both coming on faster than usual. 

Ryan would gasp, moans muffled by the sleeping bag below him as he came. Shane would muffle his own growls by biting at the smaller boys’ shoulder, losing it at the way Ryan clenched around him desperately. His body felt like it was encaging Ryan’s, but the smaller boy would love how protected and fucked out he felt. Shane would pull out slowly, making sure not to hurt Ryan before collapsing beside him with a loud huff. His arms would wrap around the timid frame beside him, his voice a low murmur as he spoke for the first time in what seemed forever. “Don’t edit those videos in the office, unless you want everyone to know you’re my little bitc- OW, don’t hit me!”


End file.
